THE HANS KNIGHT
by totheheaven
Summary: THE HANS KNIGHT - Because he's the hero Arendelle deserves, but not the one it needs right now...and so we'll hunt him, because he can take it, because he's not a hero. He's a silent guardian, a watchful protector...The HANS KNIGHT
1. Chapter 1

THE HANS KNIGHT

(1) Prologue

"Are you okay, Prince Hans?"

One sharply-looking middle aged man who has lamp on his hand says anxiously.

Under dancing lamp light, Hans's a stony face is shown. he scratches his red nose and says

"It's chill than I thought it would be."

"I'll open the door immediatly, sir"

Heavy prison door is opened with a clank. Hans gets out of prison and breath in deeply cold evening air.

He sees his subordinates who do him homage and motions them to leave except the middle aged man.

Hans turns back and walks to the ship's rail. he leanes on the rail and stare at a light of  
>Arendelle.<p>

"However, sir. I think it isn't necessary to was brought back to the ship despiteously like that"

Behind Hans, the middle aged man says with a dissatisfied look on his face  
>he who knows all of it what hans planned looks like very very unpleasant about this<br>situation.

"I almost killed Queen and Princess of Arendelle. Furthermore i'm a foreigner, not  
>Arendellian."<p>

Hans raises his head. The black sky is spangled with stars.

"i must did this for saving all of our lives. anyway we all go back to Southern Ireland  
>safely, i'm content with this situation."<p>

"but Arendelle... Arendelle will send a letter to Highness and Princes about what you did,  
>sir! we must prepare measures."<p>

The middle aged man says anxiously.

"There was no choice but this! I don't mind!"  
>Hans slam his hands down on the rail<p>

"But, at least you should tell people to know what you tried to do for Queen Elsa, for  
>Princess Anna and for Arendelle!" he says in an excited tone.<p>

Hans answers with self-mocking laughter

"Who can believe it? do you want what i speak to the people, i tried to carry out a coup for awaking true love between them?!"

"h..however!"

Hans looks back him who get tongue tied and smiles.

"Stop talking nonesense. follow me let's think about what we will have to do in the future. At least for now i don't want to die."

Hans gazes a light of Arendelle lastly and turn around to go to cabin

"...because i wish to see princess again..." Hans intones. His voice barely audible, only can hear himself

to be continue...

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Hi~ thank you for reading THE HANS KNIGHT

actually, THE HANS NIGHT is written by someone, not me. original is written in Korean

of course, i obtain permission from original author to upload this site.

I tried to translate an Korean sentence into English, but it was very hard.

it is maybe terrible to read :-p but i hope you are enjoying THE HANS KNIGHT

i recommend you read this with Dark Knight OST - like a dog chasing a car

Thank you!

p.s if original writer upload next chapter, it's hard but i'll try to traslate immediately


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

"Prince Hans comes back!"  
>someone on lighthouse shouted. then he went down the stairs to go to castle<p>

one day ago, a messenger arrived from Arendelle. a long letter received from a massenger was written by Queen Elsa.

She wrote in detail about what Hans did in Arendelle.

Due to the letter, The entire country has been thrown into utter chaos. The King of  
>Southern Ireland ordered to convene a meeting when Hans comes back and lapsed into silence.<p>

Hans walked on a long hallway. His Face was perfectly expressionless.

Finally, he reached the door of hall. He paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and  
>said guards.<p>

"Open the door."

"Prince Hans Hermann von Schmeitgart is entering!"

As soon as guard said loudly, heavy iron door opened slowly and A bright light came through  
>the door.<p>

Just minutes ago, The entire hall have been full of talking and noising and now the hall was  
>fell silent as though someone had poured cold water on the proceedings.<p>

Hans saw his father, The King of Southern Ireland, and his twelve brothers first.

Center of the hall, there was the huge stage and on the stage, there is the throne.

A powerful dispensator and bloodless monarch, The King of Southern Ireland sitted on the  
>throne with his chin propped on his hands and saw his son, Hans<p>

his twelve brothers stood behind the throne.

"Hans! you are prince of the most proudest kingdom of Southern Ireland in the world, but your acting in Arendelle is so foolish. The law of the kingdom of Southern Ireland strictly prohibits interference in domestic affairs! but, you did such a thing, you really have a nerve!"

the second prince who is hot-blooded said quickly and fiercely.

Hans looked him straight in the face.

"if i have a sin, it's only coveting political authority."

"Shut up! You'll pay for yours sin!"

the second prince drawed the sword and rushed to Hans. Nobody could stop him.

"Enough!"

The king watched this situation said

"Hans, Is that true Queen Elsa of Arendelle uses a magic?"

Hans saw his father and said

"Yes, your Majesty. She is a ice sorceress."

"Only a person transcend human power can has a magic... all the people are afraid of her"

he smiled like an evil grin

"What a good opportunity? For a long long time, Southern Ireland is excessively peaceful. The time has come to draw a

sword again."

Hans's face hardened

"But... Your Majesty. Queen Elsa is so powerful to invade Arendelle."

By his reply, The king gazed him for long time. Hans feels getting goose bumps unconsciously. he always thought that the eyes of his father are so deep he can't measure the depth and also can penetrate everything about him.

"Hans. I know you. you'll never give up for that trivial reason. Ah...?"  
>The king suddenly stop talking. he smiled more deeply.<br>"You have a some specical reason, my son. haven't you? let me guess... A woman?"

Hans felt what something is break in his head.

"i am right... It's a woman! So Hans. Do you really want to give up? don't you want to make  
>her yours? Can you endure the pain when she breathes heavy like a b**ch in another man's<br>arms?"

that's devil's whispering. Hans can't answer to his father

While Hans is confusing, the other's vocie from somewhere,not his father,was heard in his  
>ears.<br>That's a vocie of himself.

_"You can meet Anna, again."_  
><em>"don't you want to have Anna?"<em>  
><em>"do you really want to lose anna to the foolish Sami?"<em>  
><em>"don't you want to sleep together with anna every night?"<em>  
><em>"If you have Arendelle, You can do everything you want!"<em>

Hans felt dark and damp desire was sticked slimily on his body.

Hans opened his mouth hardly...

"Your Majesty, I..."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

(3)

_What i am doing now?_  
><em>I will regret it<em>  
><em>I will regret it after all this over<em>  
><em>no matter how it turns out...<em>  
><em>If i didn't go to there...<em>  
><em>If i didn't meet her...<em>

BUT.. I WANT HER..

"your highness?"

Hans woke his mind up in the shaking ship. his subordinate who reported hardly looked Hans questioningly.

"Are you okay, sir?"

"Ah... I'm sorry. Now where were we? ah about The Duke of Weselton?"

his subordinate nodded his head.

"Yes, sir. he had acted like a clown in Arendelle. But he is a very powerful man of great capacity and makes principality of Weselton to small but strong trading nation. Principality of Weselton is smaller than Arendelle, but nobody can ignore Principality of Weselton in the international society."

and this time, Hans nodded his head.

"And his eloquent saying will help us. And nobody is having hostility to Queen Elsa like him. If The Duke of Weselton will join in our plan, he can pressure to Disney what is international mass media organization in Principality of Weselton and can lead public opinion what we want."

he put down the files in his hand on the table. Hans asked "Well, do you really think Disney will move what we think? Disney is the most neutral company. I think that's not easy?"

"But,you know, sir. the sword front of eyes is mightier than the pen."

"..."

Hans didn't answer. he just looked candle light with vacant eyes. subordinate looked hans' face. Recently, sometimes Prince looked blank . After meeting the king in Southern Ireland , he seemed kind of preoccupied lately.

"Are you really okay. sir? but you participate in invading Arendelle?"

At he said, Hans reminded of what happened in Southern Ireland.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Your Majesty, I...I love her, So i don't want to make her miserable"

"Oh, Hans...my son, Hans. you are still young. That's not Love. It is just self-defense of loser like dog tucked its tail between its legs!"

"No! I'm not! I just.."

"Enough. something like 'i will give up her, let go her to another just for her' is bullshit! What she is next you, what you touch her, and what you rule her, These are a only true love! The love what you just said is not a love. That's hypocrisy! Don't sell your desire to insignificance like love. Hans"

Hans with his head down folded each hand. he found himself his hand was drenched in sweat.

At the moment, Hans reminded Anna's habit - folded hands.

Her reddish brown hair, her turquoise eyes, her beautiful smell...

Hans felt like he's going to be fold into a swamp called desire. Hans raised his head as if he get out of the swamp and saw the king.

The king,his father,was shown him the most benevolent smile. But Hans was not comfortable.

Because behind that smile he could smell blood. The king seemed like a wolf what founded their prey.

"And, my son. In any case, Arendelle is drawn into war even if you don't want. if so, I think you will be better in the front for her whom you love. That's easier to protect her than here."

"What do you mean...?"

"The some kingdoms already have contacted us. About Witch-Hunt!"

"Your Majesty..."

"Go to Weselton, Hans! Show me your ability. You and Third Prince are the spearhead in this expedition. and Keep in mind, it's only you to protect her from now..."

After did his father homage Hans leaved the hall quickly.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Your Highness?"

"i'm dizzy, I'd better go cabin and rest. With regard to this matter, I will talk with you later."

Hans felt dizzy when walks to his cabin.

Everything is mixed up and is collapsed slowly...

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

(4)

Elsa was happy. For the first time in years, She spent time with her sister, Anna.

of course, many things were happened for a few days, the problems were solved very well.

Elsa who sitted her soft sofa in her opened room saw Anna as if she imprint anna to her  
>eyes.<p>

In front of Her, Anna was trying to teach poker game to Olaf.

Her cute sister frowned at Olaf as if she forgets she is a princess and

sopked with fever to Olaf

"Olaf! How many time i told you?! you had a full house. if you have good card, you must call  
>Check or Call, not Raise from the beginning!"<p>

"yeah, Why?"

"if you call Raise from the beginning, People realizes you have a good card!"

"yeah, Why?"

"so just... Ahh! Because you make people to bet a money if you can win certainly! Olaf! Use  
>your brain!"<p>

Anna seemed to tired. Olaf said dourly

"I don't have a brain. anna"

"uh?"

"And i don't have even a skull."

Anna realized that she had made a mistake. she rolled her eyes to think words of comfort.  
>But, finally, She,having a look of appeal,looked Elsa. Elsa laughed behind her hands and<br>talked warmly to Olaf.

"But, Olaf, you have a warm heart than anyone else. And you saved anna thanks to that."

"Y...Yeah! That's right! If you didn't come to me at that time and unlock the door, I would  
>become a chunk of ice helplessly!"<p>

"A locked door?"

"Yes! You did an amazing thing with this your hand!"

Anna,her face blushed,Shaked Olaf's Hand wildly and his twig arm fell out from his body.

Anna,her face blushed more, gave back his twig arm to him.

Olaf reinserted his arm and said

"I didn't unlock the door with my hand. I just pushed my carrot nose in the keyhole."

At his words Anna raised a hand for olaf to be quiet

"Wait, you just pushed your carrot nose in the keyhole?"

"It just was opend when i pushed my carrot nose in the keyhole, Anna"

"The door is open by carrot...?"

At this time, Anna asked back with a blank look on her face.

"So, The door wasn't locked ab initio, Anna. You have a brain."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

The meeting with Duke of Weselton was very successful. He never didn't forget insulting treatment from Arendelle.

The information what was sent to Disney was fabricated from Duke of Weselton maliciously and described Queen Elsa as ice devil losed humanity.

Disney won't report whole of the information to the international society, but at least it will be clearly known to a lot of people what Queen Elsa is sorceress and She made that Arendelle was embroiled in snow storm by her power. and then, after many countries' intelligence agencies flesh out the rest thing, Arendelle will be a kingdom of witch.

Hans returned to a inn heard his third brother, Gustav, had arrived and went to his room.

When Hans opened a door and entered in the room, He saw Gustav, has a huge muscular body and seems like a hardened warrior, sitten on the sofa.

Gustav stood and said

"Hans"

"What do you come here for?" Hans asked stiffly

"there is more work to be done for Southern Ireland. That's why i'm here. Go to kingdom of Corona.  
>Kingdom of Corona is Arendelle's ally for long time. Corona's military power in high rank. We must block military intervention of Corona."<p>

"But, How can we stop intervention? even if Kingdom of Corona comes to know what Queen Elsa is a sorceress, They won't look the other way on Arendelle."

Gustav smiled evilly just like his father.

"I heard Princess Rapunzel and her husband have come for honeymoon in Arendelle. Even they came with a few retinues"

Hans knew what his brother tell about, but he pretended not to

"So... you...?"

"Yes, I will kidnap them. howsoever Corona is powerful, if their lives are in our hands, they won't act rashly."

"That won't be easy." Hans warned to his brother. Gustav laughed aloud.

"No, that will be easy. Because I'll do it myself."

Hans felt blood is frozen. Gustav, Southern Ireland's the best warrior, not only just pursues power, but can do anything he want to get.

Gustav,A great worrior and cunning strategist, brushed by Hans and stopped front of a door.

"I will contact you within three days."

The sound of his footsteps receded into the distance. Hans just stood in the silent room.

to be continued...


End file.
